


Fellatio

by Beeba



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: 0-100 real quick, Alley Blow Jobs, Deadpool is kind of a jerk, Established Relationship, First Blowjob, Groping, M/M, Shy Peter, Teasing Deadpool, blowjob, public, this was a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeba/pseuds/Beeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-wait” Spider-man whispered, opening his eyes only to look around the dark alley. “Wait, someone’ll see…”</p><p>But Wade didn’t seem to be too worried about being spotted in such a compromising position. Instead the mercenary paused his kissing, if only for a moment, to look up and tell the worried hero, “No one’s gonna see but me.”<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Deadpool shows his shy boyfriend a  good time in one of the darkest alleyways in New York City. Nuff said.</p><p>Spideypool V-Day Exchange gift for http://norobo.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fellatio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://norobo.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fnorobo.tumblr.com%2F).



> Sorry about the mistakes. I'll knock those out in a minute (;

“Um…Deadpool?”

“Yes, baby boy?” he heard Deadpool respond in that gentle, raspy voice of his, causing the hero’s face to burn red. There he goes again, calling him by that nickname again. ~~~~

“Where are we going?” Spider-man inquired, not quite sure what his uncharacteristically quiet boyfriend was up to.

They must have been walking for minutes now, wandering the streets of the shadiest area of New York Spider-man had ever been in. At first, meeting up with Wade in such a placehad made sense. Being in an area like this, Spider-man assumed that he’d be teaming up with the mercenary to do a street patrol and nab some criminals, as they had been accustomed to doing together. But as they continued to walk, the mercenary’s hand suddenly wrapping itself around the hero’s and tugging him down the dark sidewalk, it became clear that Deadpool had something else in mind.

“Somewhere we can be alone, of course…” was all the mercenary said, much to the dissatisfaction of the curious hero. It was getting late. He had been patrolling the streets for hours now, and he really wanted to get home. The last thing he expected to do tonight participate in Deadpool’s antics…

The hero yawned as he continued to follow Deadpool down the dark street, watching as the mercenary’s eyes scanning the area around them before his eyes paused. Spider-man tracked Wade's eyes and noticed his eyes were locked on one of the darkest alleyways the hero had ever seen. With the streetlight out and no bright windows, the alley appeared completely covered in a thick shade of darkness. What the heck was Wade looking at in there?

“Perfect!” Wade said excitedly, glancing back at Spider-man with a smile under his mask before suddenly making his way into the shadowy alley, the hero trailing close behind him.

“Perfect?” the hero quietly repeated. 

Spider-man opened his mouth to ask what they were doing in such a place, but was quickly silenced when Wade released his hand, took hold of the side of his hips and pressed the hero’s back against one of the cool, brick walls. With his back against the side of the building, Spider-man looked up to the two white dots of Deadpool’s mask that stood in place only a few inches away, their radiance seeming to pierce through the dark space.

Before Spider-man could prepare for it, those small white dots moved down beside the hero’s shoulders. Spider-man gasped when suddenly felt the other’s masked lips press against the side of his clothed neck, trembling at Deadpool’s heat as he breathed and kissed against the sensitive area.  Spider-man, blushing from the touch, remained perfectly still against the wall he had been placed against. So this is what Deadpool was up to...

“W-wait” Spider-man whispered, opening his eyes only to look around the dark alley. “What are you doing? Someone’ll see…”

But Wade didn’t seem to be too worried about being spotted in such a compromising position. Instead the mercenary paused his kissing, if only for a moment, to look up and tell the worried hero, “No one’s gonna see but me.”

And with that, the mercenary continued his gentle attack against the other's neck. Spider-man’s voice was completely muted as the soft kisses stole his words from him. Before he could find his voice again, one of the hands that held the hero’s hips reached up to pull up the mercenary’s leather mask, the lower half of his scarred face still concealed by the shadows of the alleyway. Peter tensed, suddenly feeling Wade roll up the edges of Spider-man’s spandex mask, pushing it up just enough to reveal his sensitive neck. Soon, those scarred lips were all over the hero’s newly exposed skin, causing the hero to shudder at the sensation and droop his head back, unconsciously giving the mercenary more space on his neck to play.

Before Spider-man knew it, his mask was lifted further, Wade pushing it up just above his lips before the gloved hand returned to the hero’s hip once more. The newly exposed neck was an easy target for the traveling kisses that moved from his sensitive neck to his jawline, until finally finding their way to the hero’s anticipating lips.

Spider-man turned completely red in the face as he felt those magnificent, scarred lips press against his smooth ones, the kiss so robust that the smaller male couldn’t help but close his eyes and moan into the other’s mouth. His eyes widened behind his mask, unable to comprehend where such a noise had come from, and quickly turned his face away to prematurely break their kiss.

The white dots came into view once more, Deadpool leaning back and looking down at the other’s face again. The mercenary chuckled quietly at what he saw, then leaned his head forward once more until their foreheads connected.

“Oh, don’t get shy on me now, baby boy” Wade quietly said. Peter glanced up at the other, his heart pounding at the other’s deep, rough, raspy voice that called him by that name again. How could he not be shy by this? By him? Just the sound of his voice was enough to turn the city’s superhero into a bashful school girl. And if there was one thing Wade really liked to do, it was to talk. And tease…

 “You're breaking my heart, Spidey. What’s the matter, huh? You don’t wanna play with me anymore?”

 “I do!” the hero quickly piped up, not quite sure where he had found his voice. Deep down, Spider-man knew that his boyfriend was probably just trying to play with him, as he was so accustomed to doing. But with his new voice so weak and quiet, the hero certainly didn’t have enough bass to sternly call the mercenary out on his teasing. So for now, he’d play along.

“I…do…want to…” Spider-man insisted quietly, earning a scoff from the other.

“You sure?”

Peter instantly looked down as he processed the mercenary’s question. Of course he was sure. He liked spending time with Wade. And kissing him. He loved doing that the most. But no matter how many times they had made out with one another, Spider-man would always get so tense. Even now, he felt unable to do anything other than stay perfectly in place as Wade held his hips and kissed against his exposed skin. The hero blushed, suddenly realizing that his arms were still locked at his side, his fist balled so tightly that his knuckles were probably white under his gloves.

It wasn’t exactly a nice sight to see. Maybe…maybe Wade wasn’t teasing at all. Of course the mercenary would question Spider-man’s desire to be here. Standing so stiff against the brick wall like this, it looked so uninviting, so unloving, as if he didn’t care to return any of the mercenary’s affection.

But he did care. He did want to show Deadpool some affection, too. Which is why he couldn’t just stand there like a tree while the mercenary put in all the effort. He had to move. But…

Just the mere thought of touching Wade was starting to overload his brain. It’s not that he didn’t want to touch Wade, because he did. Oh, what he wouldn’t do to put his hands over each and every part of this guy. But being this shy and this reserved was making it hard to show his true feelings.

But he still had to try…he had to…

Spider-man took a deep breath and sighed, forcing the tension out of his stiff body. The hero moved slowly, first reaching up to put his hands against the side of the other’s hips, much like the mercenary did to him. He was too shy to look up and see the other’s reaction, but he couldn’t help but notice that Deadpool hadn’t really said a word to the touch. Maybe it wasn’t enough?

Spider-man took another deep breath before his hands continued to roam over the leather suited man who stood perfectly still in front of him. His fingers ran slowly up the mercenary’s body, touching over the surface of his hard stomach, feeling the muscles beneath his clothing. Spider-man hadn’t ever really noticed how strong and fit Wade really was. Why was that so surprising to the hero? Was this honestly the first time he had touched the mercenary this way?

The hero’s fingers finally found their way up to the mercenary’s chest, where they paused once again. It really was a nice chest, too, just as in shape as his abs. Wade must have worked out quite a bit to look this good. He was so warm, too. And his heartbeat, even through the suit and his thick muscles, Spider-man could feel the strong and steady pounding that thumped under his hands. It was…nice…to touch him. And it was nice to show affection. Spider-man couldn’t help but smile. Despite his shyness, he was making great progress!

His eyes mustered up enough courage to finally shift up from the mercenary’s body up to the half masked face, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest as he noticed those scarred lips curled up into a mischievous smile.

"You...you..." Spider-man huffed, suddenly realizing that his boyfriend really _was_ just teasing his gullible baby boy. The jerk...

But before Spider-man got a chance to look away in embarrassment, their mouth’s connected once more. Spider-man’s eyes widened as the other man’s tongue quickly found its way into the hero’s mouth, circling Peter’s  motionless tongue and thoroughly exploring the inside of his mouth. Their bodies seemed to press even closer to one another as the kiss progressed, and Spider-man suddenly found himself crowded against the cool, brick wall that stood behind him. Spider-man latched onto the mercenary’s shoulders for support as both of Deadpool’s hands had become completely intertwined around the hero’s thin waist, keeping him firmly pressed against his front and unable to move an inch.

Even if Peter could escape from Wade’s grasp, he wasn’t capable to moving, anyway. The kiss was so thorough and deep that the shy hero had become tense all over again. His heart throbbed almost painfully in his chest as Deadpool refused to break the long, intimate kiss that slowly stole away every bit of air in his lungs. Finally, Spider-man was forced to turn his red face away from the mercenary’s lips, gasping for oxygen only for a second before Deadpool connected their mouths once more.

“W-Wade…” the hero struggled to say through the other’s scarred lips. But his words were so quiet and muffled, the hero could hardly understand himself. Fortunately, the mercenary seemed to hear his name being called, as he pulled away from the hero’s blue lips to turn his efforts back to the hero’s exposed neck. Spider-man took this valuable time to catch his breath, using everything in his power not to squirm as the mercenary’s hot tongue licked a stripe up Spider-man’s bare throat.

“Haven’t we…done enough…?” he whispered quietly, only to yip loudly when Deadpool’s hands lowered from his hips to his very sensitive ass cheeks. Wade had never done such a thing before! Spider-man, too embarrassed to be touched in such a place, glanced behind him, barely able to see the ten fingers that still had a tight grasp against his spandex covered rear, flinching as the hold tightened even more.

“Ha! No way. Besides, I wanna try something new today” Deadpool quietly breathed against his neck, much to the hero’s dismay. Oh no. What else could this guy possibly want to do tonight? Deadpool leaned up, allowing the hero to see that mischievous grin that was still plastered across his half masked face.

“What?” the hero strained to ask, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Unfortunately, the mystery was easy to solve when the white dots of Deadpool’s mask abruptly fell downward, the mercenary having dropped to his knees in front of the shocked superhero. Spider-man instantly backed away from the kneeling man, but the brick wall that stood behind him was still there and blocked his way of escape.

“We’ve been at it for like, five minutes, and you still seem kinda…tense. So I’m gonna do you a big favor. Or little favor. Nah, it’s definitely a huge favor. Like, a big, fat, eight inch kind of favor” he attempted to explain through his smirk. What the hell was this guy talking about?

“I’m gonna suck all that tension right out the tip of your…”

“What!?” Spider-man quickly interrupted, a little louder than it needed to be. The hero took a quick look around, ensuring that they were still alone in the dark space. “But…but we’re in an alley-” Spider-man reminded after his eyes returned to the white dots by his waist.

“Duh, Spidey. Which is why you need to keep that sexy mouth shut.”

But Spider-man couldn’t relax. With Deadpool so close to his shame, the hero could already feel the heat of the mercenary’s breath bouncing off his sensitive cock, despite the cup that shielded his goods. Spider-man’s eyes were wide behind his mask as Deadpool’s wandering hands released their tight grasp against his sore ass to gently stroke his pained rear, soothing the large, red handprints that surely must have been there.

Spider-man remained relatively still, other than some squirming, as the mercenary’s gentle hands continued to roamed freely against his body, his fingers running along around his hips to touch against the length of his protective cup, the white dots of his mask never turning away from his face as the hero shuddered and whined and squirmed at the strange touch.

“Sssh…” Deadpool instructed quietly when Spider-man’s whining became a little too noisy. “You want an audience, baby boy?”

Spider-man vigorously shook his head in response, not trusting his voice. Of course he didn’t want an audience. Being seen by a citizen was the last thing on the planet he wanted. God, why did Wade have to tease him so much?

 Spider-man quickly raised his hands from the mercenary’s shoulders to his noisy mouth, trying to keep the sound down, but his moans couldn’t be controlled. Deadpool was very _thorough_ in his touching, running an index finger up and down the length of the hidden appendage, humming happily as Spider-man struggled to keep control of himself. Even while Spider-man’s front was still covered with his pants, the friction of the mercenary’s gentle hands against his clothed skin was still enough to make him shudder in ecstasy and moan out Wade’s name.

Deadpool chuckled at the sounds.

“Everyone in the city’s gonna know my name with all the noise you’re making” the mercenary teased, but never stopped his touching.

This was all so embarrassing. Every part of it. Yes, kissing Deadpool was fine, but, to touch this way, to be in this position, it was just too much! They were in _public_. Anyone could be watching. And listening. What if someone saw the two together? What if pictures were taken? Spider-man shook his head at the very thought of it. He didn’t want that!

But Deadpool. He couldn’t deny that he wanted _him_. Sure, doing such a thing in public was a humiliating thought, but it wasn’t as if Spider-man didn’t want to. Getting his knob polished from Deadpool? Spider-man had never thought about receiving such a thing from him. But the more he thought about it, and what it might look like if this annoying darkness wasn’t here, the more Spider-man _wanted_ it.

“Aw, see?” Wade suddenly said, causing the hero to blink and focus back in on his present situation. Deadpool was still down there fiddling with things that didn’t belong to him, his fingers gently drumming on the tip of a very sensitive, very erect appendage sticking out in front of his boyfriend’s face. Spider-man’s face burned so hot that the heat threatened to burn through his mask. The hero could practically see the stupid smirk probably smeared across his stupid, smug face.

“Look at what you did. You woke Spidey Jr. up with all your ruckus” the mercenary teased quietly. “Guess I gotta put him back to sleep, huh?”

“S-shut up, you’re so annoying” was all the not-so-clever hero could bark back, his mind too focused on enjoying the smooth, repetitive motions of Wade’s fingers. God, Wade was so good with his hands. If his hands were this good, Spider-man could hardly imagine what his mouth must have felt like…

Just as the superhero was getting used to Wade’s intoxicating touches, his wonderful hands suddenly pulled away from the sensitive area, moving over to the sides of the hero’s hips in search of the Spider suit’s break between his shirt and his pants. Spider-man leaned his head back against the brick wall and impatiently waited for the other’s touch again. He could feel his breath against him still. Wade was only a few inches away from his needy cock. Spider-man wanted it. He wanted it so badly, but he had to control himself. He couldn’t let Wade know how much he had come to enjoy this. The mercenary would never stop teasing if he found out!

It took Wade quite some time to finally find the break between his top and his pants. Spider-man’s squirming had increased quite a bit since then, the lack of attention to such an attention deprived area making it hard to stand still. He wanted it, needed it, right now! But Wade, he was so slow. How hard could pulling a guy’s pants down be? Was Wade taking his time like this on purpose?

Before Spider-man could irritably inquire on what the mercenary was doing, he gasped, suddenly feeling the other man’s fingers run across the very top of his pants before slowly rolling the fabric down his squirming hips, gradually revealing more and more of the hero’s sensitive, hidden skin until a wave of cool air surrounded everything below his hips and above his weak knees.

Spider-man shuddered. He couldn’t believe it. He, the city’s hero, the city’s guardian and protector, actually had his pants down in an alleyway like this. It was shameful. It was so humiliating.

And it was just what he had been waiting for…

“Goodness! What have you been _feeding_ this thing, Spidey?” Wade suddenly asked, quickly wrapping his hand around the length of the exposed erection, effectively shielding it from the night’s cool air and causing the shocked hero moan quietly at the surprise touch. Spider-man heard Wade rumble a deep, wanton growl at the sound.

“Oh, you like this, don’t you baby boy?” Wade said with that deep, seductive voice, his large, gloved hand slowly beginning the slide back and forward over the hot, sensitive skin in his hand. Spider-man couldn’t answer with words. His mouth, agape and salivating, couldn’t form any words in its condition, so the hero moaned again, letting the mercenary know that he indeed liked it.

“You want more? Huh? I know you do…” Wade quietly rumbled, earning an annoyed huff from the red faced hero. Dammit, Wade was starting to tease again. Still, Peter didn’t really have the ability to scold the mercenary at the moment, but he answered with the slightest of head nods.

“Tell me what you want, Spider-man.”

“I…want you to… do it already” he huffed back.

“Do what? That’s not very specific.”

He wanted to _kill_ Wade was what he really wanted. This jerk, teasing him in such a dire moment. Wade’s hand was amazing. There was no denying that. But the prospect of putting such a sensitive part of his anatomy in the mercenary’s mouth was what he had been waiting for. He couldn’t stand it any longer. He wanted that stupid mouth of his. He wanted what was promised to him. He wanted…he wanted…

“Put your mouth…on my cock…”

Spider-man turned his wide eyes to the sky as he tried to decipher just where in the hell those words had come from. He felt his mouth say them, yes, but his voice…it sounded so needy, so lustful, so horny. Was that really _his_ voice? And to say such an explicit thing, it was so unlike him. But, it was true. Spider-man really did want Wade to stuff his face with the hero’s needy cock. It’s what he wanted.

And fortunately, Wade would oblige Spider-man’s request without another word.

Spider-man felt his entire body shudder as a wave of wet heat suddenly engulfed the tip of the hot, needy appendage in Wade’s hand. The hero’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as Wade’s tongue wrapped around and explored the top of the head, the mercenary’s amazing fingers still roaming around the rest of its surface. Spider-man moaned out with no regrets, no worries about who might be around to hear. So this is what a blowjob felt like…

But even though the superhero was enjoying this slow, gentle touching, it wasn’t enough. Somehow, Spider-man still thought that Wade was still joking around with him. He wanted more. Spider-man tilted his head back down to look at the white dots that never seemed to leave the hero’s face. The hero clenched his teeth huffed.

“Don’t…tease me” the hero warned, his hands reaching down to touch the top of the hero’s head, and nearly snapped when Wade removed his hand and paused his amazing tongue. That was, of course, until the mercenary slid his head forward, allowing his mouth to fall into the desperate appendage and thoroughly soaking it with his saliva.

Spider-man grasped onto the imaginary hair on the top of the mercenary’s masked head and let out a loud, shameful moan to the city, prompting Deadpool to stop his movements and stay in place. Spider-man’s body shuddered and twitched, his body slowly overloading with a heatwave of pleasure. He knew that he was being loud, and he knew the repercussions of being loud, but at that exact moment, Spider-man couldn’t care less. He never knew a blowjob could be this…satisfying. He wanted more, he needed it, right now! But Wade was inhumanly still, doing everything in his power not to move his amazing mouth, even managing to keep his tongue in place.

Spider-man didn’t like it one bit, but deep down, he knew it was for the best. Spider-man really needed to keep himself calm if he was going to keep out of the public’s eye. Regardless of how hard it was, and how hard _he_ was, Peter needed to keep control of himself.

“Sorry. I’m…I’m okay…” Spider-man quietly insisted, removing his hands from the other’s mask to clasp his palms over his noisy mouth. Even if it were impossible to keep quiet, at least his hands would muffle the sound.

The two men stood there for some time like this, Spider-man muffling his voice with his hands while Wade stuffed his face with the hero’s cock, silently watching one another for a number of long moments until the mercenary finally, _finally_ began to move again.

His motions were slow and meticulous, but Spider-man didn’t mind it one bit. Spider-man’s quiet moans cried out into his awaiting hands and the mercenary slowly and repeatedly bobbed his head up and down on the hero’s appendage, never taking those bright, white eyes from his face as he did.

Spider-man kept his eyes on Wade, too. How could he look away? Even if he couldn’t exactly see what the mercenary was doing down there on his knees, he could at least imagine it. What a sight, seeing Deadpool finally shutting up from such a thing being stuffed in his mouth. Spider-man’s sensitive anatomy twitched at just the thought of it, and made him shudder in delight.

Another moaned found its way past the hero’s lips when the mercenary suddenly began to use that wonderful tongue of his, wrapping around each surface it came into contact with, rolling and examining and tasting each and every inch of the engulfed appendage and making the hero weak in the knees. He leaned his full weight against the brick wall behind him as his body threatened to fall. He could already feel the pressure burning up within his body. Wade seemed to sense the change too, as his wonderful, warm mouth picked up the speed, bobbing his head faster, sucking harder, and licking more wildly.

Spider-man could have sworn he nearly fainted. He could feel the drool around his lips as his eyes stared at the dim stars above head. His knees trembled, his body shuddered, his voice moaned out Wade’s name desperately.

“I…I’m…” Spider-man tried to warn, but he simply couldn’t get the words out. His body refused to listen to him. His mind went blank…

And then, euphoria.

The superhero bucked his hips forward as a stream of heat quickly flooded past the hero’s tip and into the awaiting mouth that surrounded it. Spider-man removed the hands from his own mouth and onto the back of the mercenary’s head, keeping Wade perfectly still, not wanting that amazing feeling to leave until he was good and ready for it to.

Spider-man had never moaned so loudly in his life. And with his hands still preoccupied with Wade’s head, there would be nothing to keep the entire city from hearing. But at that exact moment, he could care less. He wanted it, he wanted this. He wanted Wade. And that’s exactly what he got tonight.

When the stream of heat finally ceased, Spider-man finally released the other’s head and allowed him to pull away. At the same time, Spider-man’s knees finally gave out on the exhausted hero, and he allowed his body to slide down across the brick wall towards the cold floor below. Fortunately, the mercenary stood from his knees and wrapped his hands around the exhausted hero’s waist, catching him before he managed to hit the ground.

“Baby boy?” Deadpool called out, his voice rushed and almost a little panicked. The hero reached up to hold onto the mercenary’s shoulder’s for support, quietly catching his breath before responding.

“That…” the hero huffed. “…that was great.”

The mercenary paused at the response, then scoffed. “Course it was great. It was from me. Deadpool” he boasted, reaching down to the hero’s knees in order to pull up the spandex pants wrapped around them so they were back in place. Spider-man remained still, too dazed to move around as the mercenary redressed him.

Spider-man couldn’t help but notice how light he felt as he leaned against the larger male. The hero shut his heavy eyelids and sighed out, basking in the sensations that tingled throughout his relaxed body as he kept his arms around his boyfriend. And to his surprise, despite this strange, intimate closeness the two shared with one another, the hero didn’t feel nervous. There was no tension or embarrassment or shyness. He was tranquil. He was calm. He was…happy? Sure he was standing in a cold, dark, dirty alleyway with his pants barely around his saliva covered shame, but as he stood there at his boyfriend’s side, everything just sort of felt…right. And there was no other place he’d rather be.

“There we go” Wade quietly said, finally getting the hero’s pants back into their place. Spider-man hummed in return, resting his head in the crook of the mercenary’s neck.

“Ha! No more patrolling for you tonight I bet” Wade chuckled, earning a small nod from the exhausted man. The guy had stolen all of Spider-man’s energy. There was no way he’d be doing anything else tonight. Nothing other than spend time with Wade, of course. Spider-man smiled at the thought, nuzzling his face deeper into the other’s neck until he paused, suddenly realizing something.

Spider-man leaned back until those two white dots came into view.

“I haven’t…” he began, his mouth wide as he tried to think of a way to mention the thing he had overlooked: the fact that Wade didn’t get the chance to finish along with the satisfied hero. “I haven’t…and you didn’t…” was all the stuttered hero managed to get out when Deadpool finally raised his hand and put a finger to his lips.

“Don’t worry about it, Spidey” Wade said happily, sporting a wide grin before reaching up and covering his face with his mask once more. “If you want, you can return the favor when we get to my place.”

Spider-man blinked, slow to process the words as Wade took one of his hands and slowly lead him out of the darkness of the alleyway and into the shadows of the deserted street. Spider-man quickly covered the rest of his face with his mask.

“Return the…favor?” Spider-man repeated, his face glowing red as he finally understood the meaning of Wade’s words. He could feel his body tensing up all over again as the mercenary skipped down the long street in front of him, never taking his eyes off of his nervous superhero.

“S-sure thing…” Spider-man  continued, feeling a small smile tug at the sides of his lips. He was nervous, yes. He was worried, no doubt about it. But despite how uncertain the hero was, there was one thing he knew for sure.

Spider-man hesitated for only a moment before he stepped forward, walking shoulder to shoulder with his larger boyfriend before he leaned over to give the mercenary the gentlest of kisses against the leather covered cheek.

“Love you…” he whispered to the other man, and came to a stop when Wade suddenly halted in place to stare at the superhero with wide eyes. Spider-man felt the color drain from his face at the reaction. Did he say too much? Was he out of line? The hero frowned, suddenly regretting saying anything. If only he’d kept his mouth shut…

…or maybe not.

After a few seconds of passing silence, Wade raised his free hand to his face and cut his eyes away from the other man, almost as if he were a little…embarrassed. But with the mask, it was hard to tell.

“I love you, Wade” Spider-man repeated, testing the other man and getting a confirmation when the mercenary bashfully lowered his head away from watchful hero and continued to walk forward.

“I love you, too baby boy. Sheesh, what are you trying to do to me? Give me a heart attack? Be quiet until we get home before you get pulled into another alley” he shyly muttered, much to the satisfaction of the smirking superhero.

Spider-man happily walked along Deadpool’s side, swinging their arms as they walked over to Wade’s apartment, his curious mind wondering what a shy Wade must have looked like under that mask.


End file.
